


An Untraditional Family

by Dravni, Eggsyobsessed



Series: An Untraditional Family [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dravni/pseuds/Dravni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: These fics are based upon Eggsy and Merlin's son, Lee, and his cute polyamorous family.





	1. Oompa Turtle

**Author's Note:**

> In this work, Lee and his partners Esme and Mark have a daughter, Jovana. She is 6 years old. Eggsy would be 62 and Merlin 91.
> 
> This chapter is written by eggsyobsessed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by: Eggsyobsessed

Jovana was sitting at the kitchen table drawing a picture when Lee came up behind her.

"Whats that?" He asked curiously.

"A picture I'm making for oompa and grampa," She said kicking her feet in the air.

Lee saw a small girl, a turtle and what could only be his dad on the sheet. "Who are they?" He asked pointing curious to see if he was right.

"That's me, grampa and oompa," She said as she continued to color in the turtle

"Where's oompa?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Right there papa," pointing to the turtle.

"What?" Was the only thing Lee could come up with to say.

"There was a turtle at school today and it popped its head out, Papa." Jovana looked up at him and smiled, "It looked like oompa."

Lee pressed his lips together to stop himself from laughing. Patting her head he walked away to tell his mates what their daughter had drawn.

*

It was Saturday and Lee was at his parents dropping Jovana off for the night. They did this once a month so that the three could have alone time.

His father's insisting it would be healthy for their relationship.

Jovana held on tightly around Eggsy's neck as she said her goodbyes to her father.

"Be good," Lee said and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you."

"Bye Papa! Love you too," She smiled.

Closing the door Eggsy carried her into the living room where Merlin was sitting on the couch.

"Oompa!" She squealed happily and was deposited on the cushion next to him.

Placing her bag down Eggsy went back to his chair and decided to finish the page he was on.

"I drew something for you oompa and grampa," She said proudly hopping off and grabbing her bag pulling out a sheet of paper.

Merlin smiled at her enthusiasm, "What did ye draw lass?"

"See, it's you me and grampa," She said holding the picture too close to his face.

Taking it from her small hands Merlin squinted and only saw a little girl and what only could be Eggsy and a turtle with glasses.

"Where am I?"

At his husbands question Eggsy peered over his glasses.

"Right there!" Jovana said pointing to the turtle like it should be obvious.

"I'm the turtle?" He wasn't offended, but curious why his granddaughter drew him to be a turtle.

"Yep! We have a turtle at school now. Oompa it popped its little head out and it looked like you," She beamed at her grandfather.

Merlin's face softened and he hugged her close.

"And I drew those big glasses too! See! You're my oompa turtle," And he only kissed the top of her head.

"Ye did a good job lass," He said his voice thick with emotion. Resting his head on hers he heard his husband giggling. Looking over Merlin saw Eggsy hiding behind his book.

Eggsy shook with laughter trying to keep silent. He knew his husband was chuffed by the name their granddaughter gave him, but Eggsy google searched a picture of a turtle and looked back at his husband.

"Oh god," He whispered softly as a fit of giggles came through.

"What's so funny?" Merlin asked and when Eggsy looked up all he could see was how his little old husband looked like a turtle.

Shaking his head Eggsy snorted and finally had to put the book down, "Oompa turtle?" Saying it only made him laugh harder.

Jovana looked up at her oompa lost as to why her grampa was laughing.

"Eggsy," Merlin whispered in warning and watched as his husband got up.

Face red and tears streaking his cheeks as he coughed walking away as he continued to laugh.

Eggsy wipes his face and sent a group text of the picture of the turtle to Jovana's parents with 'oompa turtle' typed beneath it. He ended up crossing his legs Eggsy was sure he'd wee on himself if he didn't stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://media.istockphoto.com/photos/coahuilan-box-turtle-picture-id93385225?k=6&m=93385225&s=612x612&w=0&h=-VH20Xvy50AbKmOM5Rd2CRWNmnsHzQM1mN6YJhH1ozU=
> 
> Picture of the turtle that made me think of this little Drabble and Dravni’s headcanon.


	2. Spoiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme is about 8 months pregnant and needs some spoiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by eggsyobsessed

They were at their son’s and his partners house for the afternoon. Merlin in the kitchen with Mark and Lee while Eggsy sat on the couch.

Esme’s swollen ankles resting in his lap while a day time soap opera was playing. She was vaguely paying attention as Eggsy began to massage her sore feet.

She had ballooned out with their daughter and was retaining fluid what felt like everywhere.

“That feels so nice,” Esme sighed and slinked further in the couch wondering how many foot rubs Merlin had gotten over the years.

“Mm,” Eggsy hummed and looked up when he heard Esme sniffling. “What’s the matter, dear?” He asked in concern.

Wiping away the fallen tears she shook her head, “You guys are just so good to me.”

Eggsy smiled softly and continued to rub her feet, “You’re good to our son and carrying our grandchild. You deserve to have some spoiling, hm?”

Esme looked at him a whole new wave of emotion breaking through, “Thank you.” She smiled and tried to get her hormones in check.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jovana is 5 months old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by eggsyobsessed.

Eggsy sat in the over stuffed chair in the living room reading a book. 

Merlin was sleeping soundly with their 5 month old granddaughter on his chest. Secure arms wrapped around her small body. 

Their son Lee came in, “Hey Da-“ he stopped short looking at his Da. Smiling he walked up and snapped a photo of the two. It wasn’t like he didn’t have 50 more like it, but it tugged at his heart just the same.

“Look they are both so cute and wrinkly,” Lee smiled.

Eggsy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, “Oh, Lee don’t say that.” He chided, but humor lingered in his voice. 

“Pretty soon we’ll need to get him nappies.” 

It had been a joke that Lee started once Jovana was born and Merlin had given him a stern look mumbling on about being able to make it to the loo without accident. 

“Lee!” Eggsy whispered in warning.

“Oh come on, Dad. Just joking,” Lee said and tried to lift his daughter away. Only his Da cracked an eye open.

“It would be wise to make sure the old man is sleeping before ye go on about nappies. Ye don’t be careful boyo and I’ll make sure ye need them,” He sagged further into the couch and tightened his hold around the baby. 

Eggsy just shook his head with a smile and continued to read.


	4. Fishing with Oompa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin spends more precious time with Jovana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by eggsyobsessed.
> 
> We we're chatting, and I told her things I used to do with my grandfather, and she wrote this for me.

"Are ye ready?" 

"Yep," Jovana said proudly adjusted her hat. She followed her oompa out of the quiet house. It was still dark outside, but she held securely to his hand. Oompa would never let anything happen to her.

"Just a small walk along the trees over there," Merlin let go of her hand just for a moment to point a shaky hand towards the woods next to her grandparents home.

Listening to the leaves rustle in the wind she could just hear the faint sound of water running. Jovana looked up as oompa watched ahead and carried their fishing gear.

Ever since they watched a show on the telly Merlin's granddaughter had been asking to go fishing. Eggsy was busy with Kingsman so Merlin snuck out while he still slept to take the 5 year old out. 

Heading into the entry of the woods the sound of water movement got louder. She could smell it before she saw it. Jovana smiled when oompa stopped by a ledge that opened to a lake. 

She gasped softly looking at how the water rippled and she could see little fish moving beneath the surface. 

"Oompa look!" Jovana pointed and could hear him chuckle.

"Aye, lass I see," He could just make out the movement of them even with his glasses on. 

Merlin opened up the fishing kit and turned to Jovana, "Ye want to hook yer own worm?"

She looked over at the squirmy little creatures. Her oompa would want her to be brave. Nodding her head she cams to stand in between his legs as he bet slightly to help her.

With his hands over hers Merlin guided his granddaughter to properly hook the worm. She squealed in delight when accomplished it. 

"I did it!"

"Ye did and a good job too. Now hold it up so I can take a picture for grampa and yer parents." Stepping back he smiled at her grin, one tooth missing in the front. 

"There," He said satisfied and set up his own pole. 

Merlin went over on how you cast a line and reeled it back in. He let her practice a few times until she was comfortable. He reassured her he'd be there if she needed help.

"I got this oompa," She said making Merlin laugh at how she sounded so much like Lee. 

He helped her cast hers out first before his cast his own. He sat slowly on the edge with her right beside him. 

They hadn't gotten any bites and the sun was just starting to come up.

"Grampa doesn't like fishing?" Jovana asked after a few moments of silence.

"We took yer papa out when he was a wee one. Grampa did catch a fish or two, but it's the getting up early he didn't care for. He's old now so I dinnae want to disturb his sleep." 

Jovana giggled, "You're old too oompa." She laughed harder when her grandfather tickled her sides.

Checking his watch it read 8:20 am. If they hadn't caught anything yet chances were good they wouldn't at all. He reeled in his own and started to set it down before helping Jovana with hers. 

Squealing loudly as she felt a pull against her fishing pole. She tried to reeel it in, but it was strong. 

"Oompa! Help!" She cried out and felt her grandfather pulling her in his lap as he grabbed the poll and helped her reel it in. 

They saw it jump out of the water still attached to the hook. Jovana clapped her hands and shouted with excitement.

He grabbed ahold of the line and looked at the small mouth bass his granddaughter had caught, "Ye did it!" Merlin exclaimed proudly and kissed her head.

"I did! Look oompa!" She hopped off of his lap and bounced around. 

He slowly stood and figured someone his age shouldn't have sat that low, but he'd move heaven and earth for his girl. "Come on lass, need a photo." 

She held the fish out proudly still on the hook as her oompa snapped a photo. Jovana noticed the little fish still squirming, "Can I let it go oompa?" 

His heart expanded as he carefully unhooked the fish and let Jovana toss it back into the water. Something that reminded him of Lee's first time fishing. His boy couldn't watch it struggle. 

Arriving back home Merlin heard his husband in the kitchen, "Go wash up. Breakfast will be ready," he could smell bacon in the air.

Setting everything down Merlin saw Eggsy at the stove cooking. Listening to the sizzle of back and how the pancakes hit the pan. Merlin weaves his arms around Eggsy's waist and kissed the top of his grey-brown hair. 

"Have fun?" 

"Aye we did. Wee lass is just like our boy, couldn't keep the fish."

Turning with a wide grin on his face Eggsy kissed his husband, "But our wee lass caught one?"

"She did," Merlin said and her the thumping of excited feet run down the hall.

"Grampa guess what!" Jovana said climbing into her seat at the table. 

Letting go of his husband Merlin started to finish the breakfast Eggsy had started as their granddaughter told her Grampa her fishing adventures.


	5. Turtles Can Live To Be How Old?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By Eggsyobsessed. 
> 
> Some more oompa turtle fun. Eggsy is a horrible instigator.

Merlin was lying on the couch when he heard small feet thumping down the stairs. Keeping his eyes closed he tried to suppress a smile as he heard Jovana crawl on the carpet. 

It was something she had gotten into ever since Eggsy started to play a secret spy game with her. They'd hide in various areas of their yard and Merlin would play the quartermaster. 

They had a set of glasses designed to fit their granddaughter. It was voted Eggsy was always the enemy so his coms never synced with Merlin's. 

He felt the couch cushion shift ever so slightly with what could only be little hands. He could feel her stare. 

"Jovana," Eggsy whispered seeing what she was about to do. He thought it all fun, but Merlin wasn't getting younger and he worried. 

"Sh," She turned just a little. 

Eggsy raised his eyebrows and was about to say more except his husband cracked an eye open and shook his head just enough that he could see. Smiling he walked away and left them be. 

Jovana slowly raised her body and went to pounce. But her oompa beat her to it. 

Merlin reached over and plucked her up with a growl and caused her to jump then laugh. He pulled her onto his chest waiting for her to catch her breath.

"Hey!" Jovana said, "I was going to scare you oompa."

"Gotta be quieter lass," Merlin kissed her nose.

"But you're old oompa."

He heard a soft chuckle and looked around Jovana's head to see Eggsy leaning in the archway laughing.

"Aye ancient, lass. But good hearing still," That earned another set of giggles from his granddaughter and there was no mistaking his husband's laughter. 

"Like a turtle. Right?" Jovana had learned that turtles could live up to 80 years. 

Eggsy had to cover his mouth to stifle the snort that escaped. 

"They taught us that in school," She said proudly.

Not being able to help himself, "Oh love?" Eggsy caught Merlin's attention, "So what does that make you? You have surpassed the age of a turtle."

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his husband, "Oh! Oompa! You should go in that book where. Grampa what's it called?"

"Guinness World Records," Eggsy supplied and smiled wide.

"Yeah that! Oompa should go there right? Longest living turtle." 

"I'll send your name in babe," Eggsy said and leaned down to give Merlin a kiss.

"Ye are not too old for spankings," Merlin whispered in warning.

"Promise?" Eggsy said low in his ear and nipped his husband's ear lobe. 

"Grampa?"

"Hm?" He turned.

"Will we really send oompa's name in?" Jovana really wanted her oompa turtle in that book.

Eggsy smiled and lifted her up resting the 6 year old on his hip, "I think we can keep this to ourselves. We don't need to share our oompa turtle with the world."

"But sharing is caring," Jovana felt proud that she had listened to her parents.

He kissed her cheek, "It is. But it's okay to keep some things to yourself."

"Like oompa?"

"Yep," He looked at Merlin and smiled. 

Merlin's heart grew and he reached for Jovana. Snuggling her close when Eggsy obliged.


	6. Aniverstry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Merlin and Eggsy's 35th wedding anniversary and Jovana slips a bit about a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this up for Dravni, just little nothings that make her happy and I like her little universe so...hope you all enjoy as well <3.

“Oompa?” Jovana asked from beside Merlin.

“Hm?”

“What’s a aniverstry?”

He chuckled at her mispronunciation of the word, “Its anniversary." He corrected her, "And it’s usually a specific date that people celebrate each year.”

She scrunched her face into a small frown, “Why do ye ask lass?”

“Mummy, daddy, and papa keep talking about one. For you and grampa.”

Merlin nodded his head knowingly, “Ah. Yes, that is coming up quickly.” He had a new watch designed for Eggsy by Kingsman.

“It’s like a birthday?”

“A little. But in our case it’s the day we got married,” Merlin closed his book.

“Papa says it was a loooong time ago,” Jovana crawled onto his lap.

“He would say that,” Merlin rolled his eyes. “They planning something?”

“Not supposed to say,” She had her jaw set in determination.

“Ye dinnae have to worry. I won’t say anything,” Merlin tried to think what they could be planning. He had long since given up on flying places. They usually had a quiet evening at home. Maybe see a movie and perhaps have takeout. Not having done anything extravagant in the last five years. It was their thirty-fifth wedding anniversary and he was sure Lee would want to do something big.

“Can I go color?”

“Of course, my love,” Merlin watched with affection as she slid off of his lap and ran to her play corner. He heard the soft steps of Eggsy coming round the corner.

“Dinner is almost ready,” He put an arm around Merlin.

“Mm,” Merlin hummed.

“What?”

“Think our son is planning something for our anniversary,” Merlin looked at the careful frown forming on Eggsy’s face.

“How would you know that?” He followed Merlin’s finger pointing to their granddaughter. “Oh," Eggsy smiled. "Yeah, I remember telling Lee things at that age.”

“Like the time ye wanted to surprise me with a kitten after Whiskers passed?”

“Exactly.”

*

Eggsy was elated by the new watch his husband had gotten him and, of course, Merlin enjoyed his new tablet. They had plans to stay in and not go anywhere. His head resting in Merlin’s lap, long fingers combing through his hair. It was just past seven when a soft knock caught their attention.

“Who?” Eggsy began to sit up when Lee and his partners came in.

Jovana barreling past her parents and hopping onto Eggsy’s lap, “Oof.” He huffed.

“Happy...ann-iver-sary,” Her little face was scrunched in concentration as she sounded out the word.

Eggsy hugged her tightly and accepted the handmade card, “Thank you, baby.” He only winced once as she climbed over his body and sat with Merlin.

“What’s that?” Merlin pointed to the box that Mark had carried in.

“Your gift,” Lee said giving both of his father's a kiss and a hug.

Eyeing it skeptically Eggsy narrowed them on their son, “There are holes in that box, Lee.” He said accusingly.

“And?” Lee asked innocently enough taking a seat.

Esme and Mark bit their lips staving off their laughter at the horrified expressions on their father in laws faces.

“It better not be an animal,” Eggsy crouched beside it. “I’m not home all of the time and can’t saddle da with it.”

“Oh come on. You and da love animals,” Lee was smiling wickedly.

“Aye, lad. When I had the energy to keep up with one,” Merlin sighed.

“You won’t like what I picked out for you oompa?” Jovana looked up adding a pout.

Merlin bit his lip and looked to Eggsy who couldn’t stand to see their granddaughter upset, “Open it. We’ll love it sweet don’t worry.” He watched Eggsy unwrap it and laugh sitting back on his heels.

“There’s nothing but an envelope in here,” Eggsy tried not to sound so relieved by that. He took it out and sat beside his husband. Their granddaughter sandwiched between them.

“Oh a trip to Scotland,” Merlin breathed reading over the details of the bed and breakfast they were to stay in for five days.

“You guys haven’t been there in a long time and thirty-five years is a big number. Figured you two deserve something special,” Lee smiled.

“We know you aren’t up for much travel, Merlin. But it’s not a long flight,” Esme added softly.

“This is wonderful,” Merlin choked. His eyes watering.

“Do you like it?” Jovana looked between her grandfathers.

“Aye, we love it.” Merlin kissed the top of her head and Eggsy did the same.

“Did you help pick the place?” Eggsy asked her.

“Yep! Mummy said oompa was from there and Papa said you went once,” Jovana was proud she had assisted in her grandparent's gift. “I wanna go there too!”

“Ye can go someday,” Merlin promised and hugged her a little tighter. Everyone had stayed for a little while longer before leaving the two to pack for their flight in the morning.

 

* * *

 

When they returned to their home five days later Eggsy did not at all snap a photo with his glasses of his husband snuggled with the British Cinnamon Kitten that had been sleeping on the couch with a bow attached. Making sure to send the picture to their son before sitting beside Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://imgur.com/gallery/uyjiT9B Kitty!


	7. Jovana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jovana way in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsyobsessed wrote this for my eyes only. However, I feel it's one of the best stories she's written so far, so I'm posting it-Dravni

Standing there in the halls of HQ, Jovana can’t believe what she is seeing. Portraits of the Arthurs before. There is one in particular that has her standing unable to breathe. Just half way through her candidacy and this is the first time she’s been to this section of the Estate. There’s a sharp pain in her heart as she stares at the same blue-green eyes that kissed her boo boo's and sang her to sleep.

Grampa. Reaching forward she touched it and let her hand fall. He was younger in this photo than she remembered. Wondering idly how long he was Arthur. She’d have to ask Aunt Daisy about that. She had to tell her parents. Or Papa at least. Jovana was sure he’d know what his father did.

“I miss you,” She whispered. Allowing a tear to fall. It had been years since she cried about it. But just then she wished he were still there. Maybe she wouldn’t be in the running for an agent position. Jovana was sure Grampa wouldn’t allow her to risk her life like that.

Biting her lip she jogged off when Merlin called for her. If she made it into Kingsman there would be a lot of questions she’d ask. But for now. She’d just make it through the candidacy.

*

Having been shown R&D and the handlers quarters of Kingsman, Jovana shouldn’t have been surprised. Needless to say she stood mouth gaped open as she gazed at the portraits of the Merlins in the past. And really the fact that Oompa’s picture was among them really shouldn’t have been shocking.

Of course if Grampa was a part of Kingsman, naturally Oompa would have been too. He was much younger than she had ever seen him. Though she had looked over old photos with Papa. Trying to wrap her head around it all. It had been even longer since Oompa was gone. Not really remembering how she felt about it, but knowing he was magical and wonderful.

Her parents and Grampa had always told her stories. The way Grampa would talk about him hurt her heart. He always looked sad. She knew there were plenty of happy memories attached to Oompa. Feeling one hundred percent certain that her grandfathers would disapprove of her choice. She needed to tell her parents. No matter if they agreed or not. If she made this last test, Jovana would tell them.

*

Standing in front of her dog, Bella staring down the barrel of her pistol, she wondered how her grandparents did this. They loved animals. Grampa couldn’t hurt a fly. And oompa adored his cats. She looked up at her aunt, who had proposed her, and shook her head.

There was something about the smile that aunt Daisy had given her. It was sad and knowing a touch of humor around her eyes. Handing the weapon over, Jovana jumped when the other shot went off.

“There is another position I’d like to offer you,” Daisy paused. “If you’re interested that is.”

“What the fuck?”

“I know,” Daisy smiled. “I saw you gazing at the portraits of our Arthur’s before. Just letting you know he couldn’t do it either.”

Jovana frowned, “What do you mean? But Grampa was Arthur.”

“He was. You take my offer and there’s so much more to the men you knew. I can’t show you if you decide to leave. But,” Daisy stepped closer. “Our current Merlin wants to retire. Are you interested?”

She thought about that. How it would be a position where she’d be safer. She knew her parents would feel better about this and to be honest she felt better about it. Jovana squared off her shoulders, “I accept.”

“Welcome to Kingsman,” Daisy smiled and shook her hand.

*

Jovana was bouncing her leg nervously as all three of her parents stared at her. Papa looked angry and the other two appeared upset. Mum was crying. Dad was glaring at Papa.

“I didn’t think I’d have to worry about this with them not being around,” Papa mumbled running a palm over his face. “But you said Merlin? Not an agent?”

“Lee,” Esme said sternly. “Either way our daughter is working for that agency. And where they had provided us with a lot of things over the years. I remember the horror stories your dad would share. And your da,” She paused collecting her emotions. “He’d seen some rough stuff.”

“Esme I am well aware of what they did,” He turned to his daughter. “I’ve known since I was ten.”

“Don’t be angry, please,” Jovana begged.

Papa laughed and it was a shaky sound, “I can’t even be mad at my father’s. They’re not here, but somehow their past is haunting me.”

“All of us,” Mark reminded him and Lee gave his husband a look of affection.

“I don’t wanna hide anything from you guys,” Jovana admitted. “I saw their pictures there. I miss them. And I want to do this. I’ve always been good at computers. But,” She grabbed her papa’s hands and he smiled at her. There was something about the way he smiled that she could see Grampa there, “Aunt Daisy said Grampa couldn’t shoot the dog either.”

Lee’s smile grew, “No. He couldn’t. I would tell you that story, but he always told it better than me. I know they have archives, videos and documentation. You can learn a lot about them in that light. They were the same but different people when home. Da was a lot softer older than when I was little. Dad,” He paused and took in a deep breath. No matter how long it still stung, “Well, you may find he was a little careless as an agent. But he was a magnificent leader.”

“There’s something else I need from you,” Jovana said.

*

On her first day as Merlin Jovana stood in her office. She straightened out the hunter green jumper and smoothed back her long black hair. They had offered her another code name as Merlin was always given to a man. She kept it. Her Oompa would be proud. She knew they’d both be proud.

Taking her seat she smiled at the various photos that adorned her work space. Some from when she was a child. A photo of the four of them on their lawn one autumn. She had one of just her parents. Letting her eyes fall on them all, she felt her heart melt at the wedding portrait of her grandfathers.

They were both so young and happy. She had asked Papa to give her a copy the night she had told them. He had handed her the original promising her they’d want Jovana to have it. Next to the frame was one of her, oompa and grampa. She had to be about four. They were sitting so close their legs were touching and Jovana seated on both of their laps. Lifting her hand she rubbed her thumb along the two medallions that rested there now. One for oompa and one for grampa.

Coming up behind her, “Are you ready Merlin?” Daisy’s voice asked.

A sense of pride bloomed in her chest as she swept her eyes along the most important people in her life. Resting them on her grandparents, she sighed. They’d be proud. Giving her grandfathers photo a smile, “I am, Arthur.”


	8. Waltzing Jovana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Eggy teach Jovana to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsyobessed tells me to write her cute stuff. Blame her.

It's one of those nights. A night instead of a little telly before bed, there's music. It's Oompas music, with the soft twang of a fiddle with the melancholy singing of a woman drenched in sadness. Grampas says this is one of Oompas favorites. Her name is Tammy Wynette. Oompas is in the middle of the living room, swaying and singing along under his breath. Eggsy, on the sofa with his grandaughter in his lap, observing with twinkling eyes, his husband immersing himself in the music.

The song switches, and Merlins stops, looks at Eggsy, and extends his hand. He loves this music and wants to dance with the man he loves. Shifting Jovana onto the cushion, Eggsy glides over to his husband, takes him into his arms and leads him in a gentle sway. They don't stand as close as they normally do when dancing, they understand grinding each other in front of their granddaughter would be unseemly. The slide in a gentle waltz as Jovana watches with a smile on her face .

When the next songs plays, they both stop and motion for Jovana to come over. Eggsy asks if she knows how to dance. She shakes her head no. Merlin and Eggsy move apart just enough so Jovana can be in the middle. Eggsy lifts her so she's standing on his feet. Eggsy holds her on onside with his arm, while Merlin holds the opposite. She can feel Oompa crowd behind her so she won't fall. Slowly, Eggsy lifts his feet and starts to dance to the rhythm of the music. She grasps the back of her Grampas leg to help steady herself, but she knows neither one will allow her to fall.

It's a slow pace, and they dance for two songs, but by then Jovana is tired and beginning to yawn. Her grandfathers turn off the record player, and take her upstairs. She gets dressed for bed and brushes her teeth. Normally, Grampa tucks her in, but this night they both do, and Oompa tells the story of Tír na nÓg, the land of youth, beauty and health. Her eyes just begin to droop when he says he saw it once, when visiting cousins in Ireland, but maybe it was just a dream.

She dreams that night of a magical land where her grandfathers are dancing and her parents are laying on a blanket, reading, whilst keeping contactwith each other as if they were afraid to break their chain and Jovana is filled with joy for such a perfect moment.

When she's older, and has much more opportunity to dance, she can feel her grandfathers guiding her, always keeping her afloat. Never allowing her to tumble.


	9. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone didn't take a nap. I wonder who it was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For eggsyobsessed

Merlin and Eggsy loved going over to Lee's home and having supper with his family. They tried to do it at least once a month, sometimes it was more. Esme and Mark were a marvelous cooks, the discussions lively, and they got to see their sweet granddaugher.

Tonight was different however.

Jovana clung to both her grandfathers more than usual. She pouted when the adults were talking at the dinner table, she started to sing with broken lyrics when she felt like she was ignored. Merlin and Eggsy gave an inquiring eye at Lee.

"We put her down for a nap, but we think she was so excited to you the both of you that she faked it".

Jovana heard this and screeched, "I am not sleepy. I wanna stay with Oompa and Grampa. You can't make me go to bed".

This surprised both Eggsy and Merlin. They have seen her cranky, but they had never seen Jovana head for a fit before. This was new territory for them.

Mark swiftly walked over and crouched in front of his daughter and held her by the arms. Looking straight into her eyes, he said,"Young lady, you do not talk to adults that way, especially your parents. You need to calm down, or make no mistake, you will be going to bed".

Jovana started to shake slightly, eyes brimming with tears that threatened to overflow, and it was then she started to hiccup.

"But it's not fair! You get to stay up with Grampa and Oompa and you don't take naps!".

The tears overflowed and she wailed in earnest. Mark stood up and gathered Jovana into his arms and carried her up the stairs, with her screaming,"Oompa, Grampa, I don't wanna go to bed! I wanna stay with you"!

Esme's face was in her hands and Lee was next to her, rubbing her back in a circular motion, when they heard a scream,"I hate you"!

Merlin and Eggsy were shocked. They had never seen this from Jovana, and their thought was Mark's heart was probably breaking. Esme lifted her face from her hands.

"She's rarely like this. She was just so excited..."

They heard Mark walk down the stairs. His husband and wife rose from the sofa, went over and wrapped their arms around him. Both of the grandparents saw the tears stream from his eyes. Mark broke the embrace first.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I can use a stiff drink".

Lee went to fetch a bottle of Statesman bourbon and glasses, and the all drank, all having more than one, except Eggsy had, for he had to drive home. Everyone was quieter than before, and soon after, they got up to leave.

Merlin spoke. "Will it be alright to go give a good night kiss to the lass"?

Mark said it was. He wanted to check on her anyway. The three men climbed the staircase, aware of all the steps that squeak. They gently opened Jovanas door and she was in the bed, sleeping. Merlin and Eggsy went over to kiss her. She very sleepily opened her eyes.

"Goodnight, leannan. Be a good girl".

"Goodnight, Oompa. Goodnight, Grampa. Love you".

After Eggsy and Merlin kissed her, Mark went over to tuck her covers in. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I'm sorry".

Mark kisses her again. 

"Goodnight, my dove. You are forgiven".


	10. Love of his Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Jovana take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a drabble.

She has his heart. Seized it the day she was born. He had first believed that his husband had it, at least until his son was born. Then Lee arrived and made it grow till he thought it would burst with the love he had for him. He is ashamed that afterwards, his husband came second, but he had never thought he would have a greater love.

Until now.

His itty-bitty granddaughter, wedged between him and the back of the sofa, dead asleep, was the love of his life. His husband understood. He, too, adored the girl, but everyone, including her parents, knew she was his. The knowledge that there wasn't much time left for them made him make memories swiftly.

She shifts, obviously dreaming, pressing into his side in a hard cuddle. He smoothes his hand, wrinkled by time and spotted with age, down her dark, kinky coils, as if trying bid sweet dreams into her brain, hoping nightmares never sully her.

A noise is made at the end of the sofa. He is aware that the two of them have an audience of one. Glancing up, he regards his husband, who has a soft smile on his face as he scutinizes the two.

"If she's sleeping, you should get up. That can't be comfortable laying like that."

"It's alright, Eggsy. I'm perfectly fine. Shoo, now let us be. We have naps to take".

He shuts his eyes, and he can feel as his husband lays a knitted throw blanket on the two of them. The click of a camera phone permeates the living room, knowing a photo has been taken to send to his family to admire. He wraps his arms around her, hoping that action alone will keep the dragons at bay. He wants them to understand that he is her knight, and he will slay them and eat their hearts.


	11. Strawberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jovana gives her Oompa a gift.

It was an exciting day at school for Jovana. She was going to get to feed the baby turtle. Each day Mrs. Carson allowed them to take a turn giving their classroom pet lunch. She waited dutifully beside the tank, gentle tapping at the glass causing Benny to waddle over. Everyone had taken a vote and named him.

Her teacher handed Jovana two strawberries, lifting the lid, she placed them in. Already accustomed to people, Benny went right up and bit one. Jovana squealed with delight, "He likes them?" She wondered, face an inch from the glass.

"Seems so," Mrs. Carson secured the lid, leaving Jovana alone with Benny.

She watched him eat both of the berries up and had a thought that if Benny liked them, then Oompa must too. Jovana has an idea.

*

"Ready babe?" Lee gathered her pack. It was Friday evening and she'd be spending the weekend with his father's.

"You remembered strawberries, right Papa?" Jovana laced up the pink winged trainers grampa got her.

"I did," Lee followed her out of the room. Waiting in the doorway as Jovana said goodbye to her mum and dad. He gave them each a quick kiss, and headed out the door.

Lee was greeted by his dad, "Everything's in her bag. Oh, and here." He gave the container of strawberries to his dad.

Eggsy accepted everything, frowning at the fruit, "We could have bought her these, Lee." Chiding his son, because they had provided anything their granddaughter needed. Their son knew that.

"I know," Lee shrugged. "She wanted to bring them herself."

"Okay," Eggsy heard Jovana shriek in delight, he was sure Merlin had her. He said goodbye to his son, putting everything away.

*

Jovana was sitting perfectly still as Oompa combed her freshly washed hair carefully. She smiled brightly, as Grampa came in with popcorn. They were going to watch a movie. Once Oompa was finished, Jovana hopped off the couch.

"Where ye going lass?" Merlin asked, settling in next to his husband.

"I have something for you!" She took off down the hall.

Eggsy exchanged a look with Merlin, and shook his head, "I have no idea what she's up to." He got the telly ready for their film. Their granddaughter came barreling back in, strawberries in hand.

Sandwiching herself between her grandfathers, Jovana took one out and handed it to her Oompa, "A strawberry?" Merlin asked perplexed.

"Yeah!" She nodded her head furiously, "We feed strawberries to our turtle, Benny, in school."

Merlin looked at the fruit and back at his granddaughter, "So I thought you'd like them too! Because you're my Oompa turtle." She added happily, noticing Oompa's confused expression.

"Oh," Merlin connected the dots, his smile softening.

Eggsy observed the scene before him, "That was so thoughtful, JoJo."

She preened at the praise, turning big brown on eyes on her Oompa, "Eat." She said expectantly, her grin getting wider when he did. Jovana felt proud that she had given her Oompa turtle his favorite snack.

Merlin didn't comment that he disliked strawberries, or that he was slightly allergic. His granddaughter didn't notice when he broke out in a rash.

Eggsy tried to stop Merlin from eating them all. But he knew his husband. And knew how important it was to their granddaughter that he ate them. It was a good thing his husband wasn't deathly allergic. Once getting Jovana down, Eggsy gave Merlin Benadryl and rubbed him down with hydrocortisone cream. He was right as rain in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eggsyobsessed didn't know I was allergic to strawberries when she wrote this for me. I think it's perfect.


	12. Mistakes Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy and Merlin are in the doghouse

As they watched their granddaughter look in the mirror ar herself, a tremor shook through them.

"I think we may have miscalulated".

Merlin snorted and looked at his husband.

"Miscalculate? Nae, we fucking screwed up. There's no getting out of it this time".  
*****************************

When they walked up to the door, they could smell the delectable fragrance of Mark's Caribbean chicken roti. Eggsy groaned inwardly to himself. It was one of dishes that Mark perfected, and it was also one of Eggsy's favorites. It was probably made with him specifically in mind as a thank you, as they looked after Jovana at the last minute.

Jovana opened the door and ran into the house yelling for her parents, not only to say how much she missed them, but to show them the special gift her grandfathers gave to her. Merlin and Eggsy waited outside the door like cowards, waiting for Esme to blow up.

There was nothing but the sweet sound of their girl talking about the trip to Harrods.

Just quiet.

It was unsettling. So much, that they hadn't heard their son stealthily approach the front door until he was in front of them. Lee stared at the two men, before taking the bag with Jovanas clothing in it, and point to the living room. No one word was spoken.

Esme, gently look at her daughter and asked her to go upstairs to her bedroom, so she and her fathers can talk to her grandparents.

No, this wasn't good at all. 

As Jovana made her way upstairs, Merlin and Eggsy walked to the sofa and were about to sit when Lee held out his hand as to stop them and said, "Don't get comfortable. You won't be staying".

Esme walked over to them, and took a deep, steadying breath. It was obvious she was tying to keep calm so she wouldn't yell. Yelling would just alarm her daughter.

"I've put up, no, tolerated with a lot from you both over the years. I want my child to know her grandfathers. The two of you are the only ones she'll ever meet. I've allowed so much indulgence from you, that now you think you can go over our heads. I really can't believe you did this. I...". Esme left off that thought and sat heavily into a chair and put her hands to her face. Mark moved so he was next to her, and put his hands on her shoulders, as if to ground her or to hold her back.

Lee then spoke. His fathers looked at his body language. He reminded Merlin of Eggsy, when he still had the chip on his shoulder. 

"I blame myself. I should have put an end to your spoiling her and giving in to all her whims. My first question, was it safe"?

Merlin went to speak, but Lee glared at him and pointed to Eggsy.

Eggsy gulped. This was more terrifying than facing Gazelle. He had never seen such fury in his sons face.

"It was done by a professional, top in their field...". Eggsy was cut off by Lee's hand telling him to halt.

"Did you even consider us? Or did Jovana express a whim and you just did it? This is something that's permanent. The real problem, and it's a re-occuring one, is that you constantly go over our heads without consulting us. You cannot keep doing that. It needs to stop".

At this point Mark spoke up.

"I would have liked to have done this with my child. In my heritage, it's not unusual, but it's something parents do with their children. It's a right of passage, and you robbed me of it".

Lee walked over to his husband and hugged and kissed him on the cheek. He then turned back to his parents.

"It's best you leave now. For now, however, we're going to put an moratorium on Jojo staying with you. It won't be permanent; consider it a grounding for you. You need to consider us before you go to far". Lee then turned to the stairs and called out, "Jojo, stop spying on us and say goodbye to Grampa and Oompa. They won't be staying for supper".

The patter of feet treading down the staircase interrupted the silence in the room. Jovana launched herself into her Grampa's arms and he lifted her to give her a kiss goobye. Merlin leaned over and did the same, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he did so.

Jovana hugged her grandfathers as tightly as she could, thanking them, as the small, thin gold hoops swung from her ears.

**************************

After his parents left, Lee sent his daughter upstairs to freshen up before supper. He waited till he heard water running in the sink before turning to his mates.

"It's a right of passage, and you robbed me of it", Lee giggled softly, "how did you keep a straight face"?

Mark made a fist and bit into it. It could barely contain his laughter.

"I don't believe they bought that. Aren't they supposed to be bad-ass, mofo spies"?

Esme kept smiling and shaking her head.

"Well, whats done, is done. The piercings look even, and aren't infected. If anything, hopefully this will curb your parents of their spoiling. Hopefully, for a little while".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lee and his mates are little shits


End file.
